It All Started with a Detention
by serpentqueen13
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Pansy Parkinson find some very interesting things out during a shared detention with Professor McGonagall
1. Detention

It All Started with a Detention

Disclaimer 1: I don't own any of JKR's characters.

Disclaimer 2: This is femmeslash, specifically Ginny/Pansy. Don't like, Don't read.

Ginny Weasley was not feeling particularly charitable toward her Head of House. She and McGonagall usually got on fairly well, but then again McGonagall usually didn't catch her smoking clove cigarettes in the Forbidden Forest, either. Still, Ginny thought that sentencing her to a detention of cleaning her birdcages of feathers and bird droppings should be considered a tad excessive, as well as cruel and unusual, mainly due to the smell that made the Potions room smell like roses.

Ginny didn't even know _why_ McGonagall kept birds. A witch whose animagi form was feline keeping birds who disappeared and changed as often as these did looked a bit dodgy to her, but what did she know? She glanced up at her detention partner, Pansy Parkinson, who seemed to be having an even worse time with her cage than she was, that made her happy, at least she wasn't the only one suffering.

Pansy snarled in annoyance at the cage and the palette knife she was using to clean the sodding thing. This was why the castle had house elves, wasn't it? She glanced sideways at the Gryffindor girl next to her, and deciding that associating with a Gryff was a lesser sentence then the silence of the room, she asked quietly, so ye-old-cat-lady of Gryffindor couldn't overhear: "What'd you do to get detention, Weasley? I thought you were the good-girl of Gryffindor."

"I got caught." Ginny said, keeping her voice low as well.

"Well, obviously." Pansy drawled, "but doing _what_? Shagging Potter in a broom cupboard?"

"Ew!" Ginny hissed vehemently. "Sweet Circe, no. And have Cho Chang's sloppy seconds? I bloody think not!" She smirked, "That's what I have Luna for."

Pansy was so shocked that she allowed it to get the better of her, and it showed in her eyes, and the fact that her jaw actually dropped. "You're not who I thought you were, Weasley."

"Yeah, you and half of Hogwarts." Ginny said, cursing quietly as the palette knife she was using slipped and cut her finger.

Pansy watched keenly as small beads of blood appeared on her finger. "So what'd you get caught doing then?"

Ginny shrugged, "Smoking cloves in the Forbidden Forest. What about you?"

"What about me?" Pansy asked, her arrogant upbringing coming out in the tilt of he head and the tone of her voice. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Oh, shut off the spoilt pureblood princess lines, you stupid bint. I may not have as much money as you but I'm just as pure-blooded as you."

Pansy smirked, and ran her finger along Ginny's collecting a few drops of blood from her cut finger, and then licking it off her own. "Hm…" She said with a wicked little smile. "You're right." She sighed, "I got caught drinking Italian firewhiskey in an unused classroom, where Tracey Davis was a little less than fully-dressed."

"Davis is such a lightweight." Ginny said disgustedly. "Two shots and she's pissed, four and she's under the table and trying to snog you on the way down."

"Don't you like it when girls try to snog you?" Pansy asked in dulcet tones.

"Not when their completely drunk." Ginny said, shaking her head.

Just then, the curfew bell rang, signaling their release from feather-covered hell. Pansy smirked, "D'you want to continue this conversation somewhere less noxious?"

"Bring some of that Italian firewhiskey and I'd be glad too." Ginny said, slipping her outer-robe over her uniform.

"Bring your fags and it's a deal." Pansy murmured.

"No, Parkinson," Ginny said with a smirk of her own. "It's a date."


	2. I Thought I Told You

I Thought I Told You

Disclaimer 1: They belong to JKR...just playing with them...

Disclaimer 2: Girlslash, Femmeslash, whatever you want to call it, and very suggestive at that. Don't like? Don't read. That's why the gods of computers invented the back button.

In the early hours of a frosty Saturday morning, hours before dawn, Pansy Parkinson found herself doing something she had never given much thought to—having drinks, smoking, and sharing stories with the Weasley girl out on the Astronomy deck. Well, _pure thought_, anyway. She had probably fantasized about or had a spot of fun with all the pureblood girls and half the pureblood girls in Hogwarts…even Millicent Bulstrode…although it had taken half a bottle of Vladimir's Vicious Vodka, six shots of tequila and a bottle of firewhiskey to get her _that_ smashed.

"Okay, okay." Ginny said, laughing slightly as she took a drink from the bottle of absinthe she had nicked from the school cellars. "Absolute _worst_ you've _ever_ had?"

Pansy arched an eyebrow, thinking. "That I remember? Edgecombe."

"Marietta?" Ginny chortled, laughing. "She was so hung up over Cho!"

"Why do you think she gave up your little Potter's Army?" Pansy said, taking a drag from the cigarette. "All I said was that Grunger was casting eyes at Cho…"

Ginny laughed, stealing the sweet-scented cigarette from her new…well…they weren't friends…detention-mate and taking a drag. "Straight-laced Hermione? She's been sharing a dorm with Vati and Lav for six years and she _still_ thinks they're just _'good friends'_." She laughed, passing the absinthe to Pansy.

Pansy took a gulp of the bittersweet liquid. "Yeah, okay, what about you then?"

"Hmm…" Ginny thought for a moment or two. "Abbott. Not worth the time it took to get her knickers off. Don't believe what you read in the girls' loo." As the pair laughed, somewhere between tipsy and pissed, things, which had been rather risqué all along took a rather…interesting turn.

"Worst morning-after moment, where you thought you'd rather take your chances with an Avada Kedavra then wake her up." Pansy offered.

"Angelina, Katie, and Alicia." She stopped the questions forming on Pansy's lips. "Celebration party for when I got on the team, and _no_ not because they were bad, because I was sore and didn't want another go before breakfast." She took a deep breath. "I'm not sure I want to hear this, but your turn."

"Millicent, and I was very _very_ drunk." Pansy said, confessing.

"Ew…that's just…no. Don't want to think about that…ever again. Best move." Ginny asked, flicking a cigarette butt over the edge of the deck and shuddering to rid herself of a very nasty image..

"Oh…you want to see my moves, Weasley?" Pansy purred, the alcoholic buzz razing what few inhibitions she had to rubble.

"I'm the lion." Ginny reminded her, blushing slightly, though she was as far from innocent as the women at the 'hotels' in Knockturn Alley. "I'm the one who's supposed to purr, remember?" She grabbed the empty firewhiskey bottle that hadn't survived the first hour on the deck and pitched it onto one of the closer gables.

"Well, then, let's hear it Weasley." Pansy said, sitting back, and about to light another cigarette from the rabidly dwindling pack.

"No, no, no." Ginny said, shaking her head. "You should know better, Parkinson. Aren't you supposed to be corrupting me and drawing me into your serpents den of iniquity?"

"Well, I do suppose that's in the Slytherin code of conduct." Pansy said, amused. "And how would you go about such…_corruption_?"

"Well you're off to a good start." Ginny teased. "Drinking and smoking isn't exactly 'good little Gryffindor' everyone knows, is it?" She plucked the unlit cigarette from Pansy's lips. "But you're supposed to save some for _later_." She twirled the clove through her fingers and placed it back in the pack.

"Yes, I had forgotten that, hadn't I?" Pansy queried, smirking. "Then I suppose I ought to grab you roughly by the arms and slam you against the wall, correct?" She then proceeded to do just that.

"That's acceptable, I suppose…" Ginny said, her voice gaining a bit of a breathy quality. "Now what, Parkinson?"

Pansy laughed in a low tone and slipped her hand beneath the redhead's skirt, smirking wickedly as her breath caught…

As the door onto the deck opened and Aurora Sinistra, Astronomy teacher, walked out onto the deck, eyeing the situation she found there. "Miss Weasley, Miss Parkinson, I see your having a good morning." She winked at them and picked up the half-full bottle of absinthe. "I'll just be taking this as my payment for not seeing anything, Filch will be up here soon, and being caught doesn't look good on your record does it?" She smiled at the two girls, both of whom were blushing, and then she added. "Oh, and Miss Weasley, pink really doesn't go well with your complexion." She walked back into the castle, now not feeling as tired as she should be and plotting ways to go wake up Septima.

The two girls, surprised that Sinistra had left them off so easy, quickly gathered their things, and darted into the castle, moving silently around the bends and curves until they were sure they were far enough away from the ears of Filch, in a small alcove offset from a window.

"I suppose I'll just have to continue your corruption later, Weasley." Pansy said, grinning..

"Ginny." Said Weasley responded with a smirk. "You can't corrupt and seduce someone while calling them by their last name, Parkinson."

"Pansy then." The brunette replied, amused by this. "You'll just have to come to the party in Slytherin tonight." She said, hatching her plan. "Jump right into that snake pit of iniquity, aye?" She looked the redhead over and grinned. "10:00, the Common Room entrance is…"

"The blank wall in front of the portrait of Titus Andronicus." Ginny finished, smiling at the girl's shock.

"Quite right." Pansy said, not able to remove the surprise from her voice. "Oh…and wear something appropriate."

"Yes Mistress." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Now see, I like the sound of that." Pansy said, brushing a lock of hair from in front of her eyes.

"Quite sorry, but I don't play submissive." Ginny replied, frowning.

"Ah, good thing I'm a switch then." Pansy said with a grin. "10:00, Weas…_Ginny._"

At 10:15 Ginny knocked on the blank stone wall that was the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. She knocked three times on the stone wall, and smirked at the surprised look on Malfoy's face. "What are you doing here Weas…bloody hell what are you _wearing_?"

Pansy strutted over, took Ginny by the wrist and pulled her inside. "What, are you jealous, Draco?" She asked, throwing a smirk and a wink at the Malfoy scion. She then turned to the redhead, appreciatively. "I thought I told you ten."

"You did." Ginny replied, watching as practically everyone from Ravenclaw and Slytherin stopped to watch them in absolute horror and amazement. "I thought I told you I didn't play submissive?" She waited a beat and then added, "Besides, I had to wait for my brother and the Boy-Who-Has-More-Lives-Than-A-Cat to leave with Hermione."

"Fine." Pansy said with a sigh, "but for future notice, I don't like waiting."

"Duly noted." Ginny said, shaking her head in amusement. "Now did you invite me to a party or a funeral because it's dead quiet in here."

"Well can I help it everyone's staring at you?" Pansy asked, "it's not often a Gryff comes to one of our parties, let alone one in fishnets, a skirt short enough to be in _my_ closet…let alone that top!"

"You can borrow it next Hogsmeade weekend." Ginny offered, "If I can get you to part with some more of that firewhiskey."

Next installment, if people are interested: The Slytherin Party.


	3. Party in the Snake Pit

Disclaimer 1: Still not mine.

Disclaimer 2: Still femmeslash. Don't like it, don't read it. Though those of you that do reviews are good things.

The silence in the Slytherin Common Room was more shocking to Pansy Parkinson then anything else. Never in her years here had it ever been so _quiet_ it was unnerving, but amusing at the same time. To think, in order to shock some of the richest people in the wizarding world all you had to do was bring in a Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy was the first person aside from the two girls to regain his ability for speech. "What is _she_ doing here, Pansy?" He questioned indignantly. "Since when do you go around fraternizing with blood-traitor Gryffindorks?"

"Are you trying to be witty?" Ginny asked sardonically, turning to look at the arrogant blond. "Because if so, you're failing miserably. Isn't that in your rulebook somewhere, Malfoy? 'Thou shall not come off sounding like a bumbling git?'"

"I **like** this version of the Weaselette, can we keep her?" Blaise Zabini asked from the corner of the Common Room.

Pansy merely shook her head. "Blaise, don't bother flirting. _I'm_ corrupting her and we all know I don't like to share."

"Really?" Ginny asked, sweetly, almost innocently. She moved a bit closer and kissed Pansy firmly on the lips, drawing back after only a minute. "You certainly don't seem to mind sharing your lipstick." She observed coquettishly, wiping a bit of the scarlet lipstick from the side of her mouth with her thumb.

"What's going on?" Vincent Crabbe asked Gregory Goyle curiously.

"I think Pansy is shagging the Weasley." Goyle answered, curiously, watching.

"Not yet," Pansy said with a smirk, "But the night is young."

"And so are we." Ginny answered, breaking away from Pansy and picking up a bottle of firewhiskey from one of the tables. "Want some, Pansy?" She asked, returning to the girl's side. "Or would you rather _share?_"

Pansy could tell from the look on her face that the Weasley girl didn't mean swapping the bottle back and forth, and she began to wonder if they had let Crabbe put the warming charms on the room again as her body temperature spiked. "Maybe later." Pansy said, inclining her head to the main floor of the Common Room, which had been cleared of furniture, except in the corners. "I've already had you drinking…how about a dance?"

Ginny pouted, but put the bottle back down, as she took Pansy's proffered hand. "Why not? It's a party, after all."

There was actually very little partying going on, as most of the Slytherins were staring at who they had thought was a mousy little Gryffindor, the Ravenclaws were the only ones who didn't seem surprised. Ginny could practically see the thoughts going through their mind. Ginny was a Gryffindor prefect. She wasn't attempting to break up the party. She was taking part in the party. Therefore, they couldn't care less.

Well, some of the males cared for other reasons as they're more primal instincts took over as they watched the two girls sway and rock to the pounding, driving bass of the music being played.

"So, you're the belle of the ball." Pansy said into Ginny's ear, moving closer than necessary to be heard. "Everyone's watching us."

"That they are," Ginny said, putting an arm around Pansy's waist and pulling her closer. "I didn't think it'd be so shocking. This _is_ Slytherin, after all."

"And you're a Weasley who's strutting around our Common Room as if you owned it." Pansy replied, taking the chance to bite her lightly on the ear.

"Shall we give them a bit more of a show then?" Ginny hissed in reply, slowly moving them toward a bare wall, smirking deeply as she did so.

"Exhibitionist." Pansy murmured."

"Guilty." Ginny replied, kissing her again, pushing her against the wall as Pansy had done to her earlier that morning, pinning her arms lightly to the wall. She pulled back and smiled wickedly.

They could both hear the catcalls and whistles of encouragement and when her willing partner wasn't expecting it, Pansy threw her weight into her, pinning her against the wall in the same fashion, and kissing her firmly, as she ran her hand inside the girl's top, lightly biting on her neck, grinning as Ginny let out a moan and arched her body away from the wall.

"Sorry everyone." Pansy said cheerily, as she took Ginny's wrist and lead her to the door that went to the girls' dormitories. "I'm taking our guest elsewhere. Ta ta!" She opened the door, and the two girls walked inside, giggling in low voices as it closed again with a resounding echo.

"What was _that_?" Theodore Nott asked, still in shock.

"I'll tell you what that was, mate." Blaise said a moment later. "That was more effective torture than the Cruciatus. And I think I'd rather be at the party that we weren't invited to."


End file.
